Pokemon: The Series - FireRed and LeafGreen
by IWillAlwaysLoveYouCampbell
Summary: Meet Max Shrineman, a 10 year old Pokemon trainer from the Kanto ..
1. sign up sheet

I was getting bored with Pokémon Seasons Greetings and the Horrem Region so decided to redo the whole entire thing. This new and stylized fanfic will take place in the Kanto Region. Anywho, I'm allowing people to be able to sign up for this fanfic. This fic will be called _"Pokémon the Series – LeafGreen and FireRed" The starters will be Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. But with my own ideas. _This will incorporate the mechanics of the two remakes. Also you can only choose between the original 151 Pokémon. If you include Pokémon from Johto, Hoenn, Unova, Sinnoh or Kalos your application will be declined. Also

**Rival Character Form:**

_**Name:**_

_**Hometown: (Somewhere in Kanto)**_

_**Region: Kanto**_

_**Age:**_

_**Race:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Nationality:**_

_**Sexuality:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Backstory:**_

_**Starter Pokemon:**_

_**Pokémon on Hand: (No Nicknames) / (Only Kanto Pokemon)**_

_**Describe what they look like: (be very descriptful…I need to know everything…)**_

_**What type of Person would you like them to date?**_

* * *

**Coordinator Rival Character Form:**

_**Name:**_

_**Hometown: (Somewhere in Kanto)**_

_**Region: Kanto**_

_**Age:**_

_**Race:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Nationality:**_

_**Sexuality:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Backstory:**_

_**Starter Pokemon:**_

_**Pokémon on Hand: (No Nicknames)**_ _**/ (Only Kanto Pokemon) **_

_**Describe what they look like: (be very descriptful…I need to know everything…)**_

_**Formal wear: (When there in a contest or grand festival)**_

_**What type of Person would you like them to date?**_

* * *

**Character of the Day Character Form:**

_**Name:**_

_**Hometown: (Somewhere in Kanto)**_

_**Region: Kanto**_

_**Age:**_

_**Race:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Nationality:**_

_**Sexuality:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Backstory:**_

_**Starter Pokemon:**_

_**Pokémon on Hand: (No Nicknames) / (Only Kanto Pokemon)**_

_**What is their storyline for that chapter?**_

* * *

_**Team Rocket**_** Character Form:**

_**Name:**_

_**Hometown: (Somewhere in Kanto)**_

_**Region: Kanto**_

_**Age:**_

_**Race:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Nationality:**_

_**Sexuality:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Backstory:**_

_**Starter Pokemon:**_

_**Pokémon on Hand: (No Nicknames) / (Only Kanto Pokemon)**_

_**Describe what they look like: (be very descriptful…I need to know everything…)**_

_**What type of Person would you like them to date?**_

* * *

**Third Traveling Character Form:**

_**Name:**_

_**Hometown: (Somewhere in Kanto)**_

_**Region: Kanto**_

_**Age:**_

_**Race:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Nationality:**_

_**Sexuality:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Backstory:**_

_**Starter Pokemon:**_

_**Pokémon on Hand: (No Nicknames)**_ _**/ (Only Kanto Pokemon) **_

_**Describe what they look like: (be very descriptful…I need to know everything…)**_

_**What type of Person would you like them to date?**_

_**Why are they traveling with the hero?**_

Also question, would you guys like this fanfic to be Slow paced? Medium paced or fast paced?

**UPDATE 9/29:** The Coordinator spot has been filled up!

I need more rivals! lol


	2. Promo

The sun was shining bright in the small town of Pallet. Multiple Pidgey, it's evolutions Pidgeotto and Pidgeot where flying above the small town.

Pallet Town was known as nice, peace and quiet place. The door opens up and a 6'5 boy with blonde hair, blonde eyes walked out of the door. He was wearing a blue v-neck shirt, blue jean pants and black boots. Around his arm was the Move Creator. A tool that allows a trainer to create a move.

"My name is Max Shrineman and I'm going to become a Pokémon Master." He yelled.

The towns people where staring at him.

At Professor Oaks lab, Squirtle was flexing it's muscles. Charmander's flame tail lit up and Bulbasaur was running around trying to chase it's tail.


	3. promo 2

The door opens up and a 6'5 boy with blonde hair, blonde eyes walked out of the door. He was wearing a blue v-neck shirt, blue jean pants and black boots. Around his arm was the Move Creator. A tool that allows a trainer to create a move.

"My name is Max Shrineman and I'm going to become a Pokémon Master." He yelled.

Max begins running throughout Pallet Town seeings various Pokemon.

Naoise falls into the water almost drowning, Max jumps into the water. Max grabs Noaise sets her down and begins to give her mouth to mouth.

"Naoise" Max narrated.

"Thank you, you saved me."

"My name is Naoise." Naoise said.

"Airel" Max narrated.

Airel sees a Jigglypuff and begins to hug it.

"I WANT JIGGLYPUFF, JIGGLYPUFF!" Airel said.

"Tara." Max narrated.

Tara is seen in a cheerleading uniform jumping up and down.

-BEGIN FLASHBACK-

Tara and Max are younger and the two of them are kissing.

-END FLASHBACK-

"I rember when we use to date, lol." Tara narrated.

Jenifer and Hunter are seen holding hands inside of a building.

"Jenifer" Max narrated.

"My name is Jenifer."

"Hunter" Max narrated

"And I'm her handsome boyfriend, Hunter, the Viridian City Gym Leader." Hunter said.

Vince is in Professor Oak's office choosing which starter he wants.

"It's so hard, who do I choose." Vince said.

"Vince" Max narrated.

Michael flexs his muscles and hides behind a tree.

"Names Michael." Michael said.

"Mike." Max narrated.

Nate and Max are on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"Charmander, use Scratch." Nate said.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip."

Skulls has a gun in his hand.

"Give me that Package or I will kill you." Skulls said.

"Pokemon – the Series; FireRed and LeafGreen coming October 2013." Max narrated.


	4. Chapter 1 (Part 1)

**_Chapter I: Welcome to the Kanto Region! My Dream Pokemon Master!_**

_A 5'7 Caucasian man with gray hair and brown eyes was tossing a Pokeball. He was wearing a red button up t-shirt and a white lab coat. He was wearing brown cargo pants and brown dress shoes. His name was Professor Oak. Professor Oak was the top Professor in the Pokémon World. He studies the relationship between humans and Pokémon._

"_Welcome to our world….in this world we live with mysterious creatures we call Pokémon!" Professor Oak said._

"_My name is Professor Samuel Oak. But some people like to call me the Pokémon Professor."_

"_I study the relationship between Pokémon and humans." Professor Oak said._

_Professor Oak throws the Pokeball into the air and in a white flash; the Evolution Pokemon Eevee is released._

"_Eevee!" Eevee cried._

_Professor Oak opens his arms. Eevee falls into Professor Oak's arms and Professor Oak wraps his arms around Eevee._

"_Manny people battle, trade, collet and even raise Pokémon as their pets." Professor Oak said._

"_This is the story of Max Shrineman…..a 15 year old homosexual trainer who saved the Pokémon world from destruction….."_

"_Let's go to the Pokémon World!" Professor Oak said.'_

* * *

The sun was shining bright in the small town of Pallet. Multiple Pidgey, and its evolutions Pidgeotto and Pidgeotwhere flying above the small town.

Pallet Town was known as nice, quiet place. The door opens up and reveals a 6'5 fifteen year old boy with blonde hair and blonde. He was wearing a blue V-neck shirt, blue jean pants and black boots. Around his arm was the Move Creator, a tool that allows a trainer to create a move.

"My name is Max Shrineman and I'm going to become a Pokémon Master." Max yelled.

Max ran, ran and ran. He was on his way to go meet up with his six best friends: Nate - who Max had a crush on. Ariel - a flamboyant homosexual, Michael (who likes to be called Mike) – a Jokester, Tara – a Pokémon breeder, Vince – A nice guy and his sister Noaise. They told Max to meet up with him in Viridian City.

As Max continued to run he bumped into someone's chest and he collapsed onto the floor on his butt. "Oww." Max said. Max puts his right arm behind his head and begins scratching his head.

"Sorry." The man said.

The man was wearing a red button up t-shirt and a white lab coat. He was wearing brown cargo pants and brown dress shoes.

"Oh it's you Professor Oak!" Max said.

Professor Samuel Oak was widely famous around the Pokémon world. He was famous for inventing the Pokedex, ahigh tech encyclopedia that records data on Pokémon whenever you catch one. He was also famous for his Pokémon Poetry, in which many people, including Max seemed to love.

Max gets up off the ground and tightens up his fist. Professor Oak laughs at Max's optimism.

"You remind me of me when I was young."

Max blushes.

"Professor."

"Max, how are you Pokémon doing?" Professor Oak said.

"Good."

"It was like it was just yesterday when you and you're friends received you're starter Pokémon." Professor Oak said.

Max sweatdrops, "It was yesterday."

**_-FLASBACK BEGINS-_**

_**YESTERDAY**_

_The seven best friends (Max, Nate, Mike, Naoise, Vince, Tara and Ariel) where in Professor Oak's Labtoary. The room was field with a red carpet. On right side was bookcase that contained many books about the 150 known Pokémon in the Kanto Region. In the center of the room was a silver desk that had many papers scattered across the desk. Professor Oak was very much unorganized._

_Professor Oak reaches into his pocket and pulled out a red and white capsule. The top half was red and the bottom half was white. This capsule was known as the Pokeball. If thrown at a Pokémon, the Pokémon may either bust out or it will be captured._

_Professor Oak threw the Pokeball into the air and Squirtle appeared in a white flash._

"_Squirtle! Squirt!" Squirtle cried._

"_It's so cute, but it's not as cute as my Squirtle." Ariel said._

Ariel reaches into his backpack to look for Squirtle's Pokeball. Ariel grabs Squirtle's small little Pokeball.

"Found it." Ariel said.

_Ariel taps the center button making the Pokeball return to its original size. Ariel throws the Pokeball into the air and in a white and blueish flash Ariel's Squirtle is released._

"_Squirt!" Squirtle said._

_Professor Oak's Squirtle looks at Ariel's Squirtle and begins to blush._

"_Max, choose that Squirtle. That way our Squirtle's can get married and have babies together." Ariel said._

"_Nah I'm good." Max said._

_Ariel begins to cry._

"_Aww come here." Noaise said._

_Noaise and Max hug eachother. _Michael laughs and folds his arms.

"_You guys are such little kids." Michael said._

"_Cubone! Cubone!" Cubone agreed._

_Cubone was sitting on Michael's right shoulder._

_Professor Oak throws another Pokeball into the air and Charmander is released._

"_Charmander! Char!" Charmander cried._

_Tara walks up to Charmander and gets on her knees. Tara begins to pet Charmander._

"_Hello, Charmander. You remind me of the cute little Charmander I got, but it quickly evolved into Charmellon." Tara said._

_Charmander opens its mouth and releases a burst of flames that hits Tara in the face, burning her face._

"_Oww." Tara said._

_Professor Oaks throws the third and final Pokeball into the air and it releases Bulbasaur._

"_Bulbasaur! Bulb!" Bulbasaur cried._

"_Now, Nate, Vince and Max. Which Pokémon would the three of you like?" Professor Oak asked._

"_Squirtle." Professor Oak said._

_Squirtle flexes it muscles and winks at Ariel's Squirtle. Ariel's Squirtle passes out and falls onto the ground._

"_Charmander." Professor Oak said._

_The flame on Charmander's tail lights up. "Charmander! Char!" Charmander cried,_

"_And finally, Bulbasaur."_

_Bulbasaur runs around in circles trying to chase its tail._

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

"Yesterday was quite a fun and exciting day." Professor Oak said.

"Speaking of your friends where are they?"

"There in Viridian City." Max conformed.

"I thoughts all of you guys were traveling together."

Max looks down on the ground.

_**- FLASHBACK-**_

Yesterday:

_Max and Nate have just gotten there starter Pokémon from Professor Oak and are now sitting on a wooden bench. The sun was shining bright as Max was going to_

"_I can't wait to complete the Pokedex for my uncle." Nate said._

"_And by traveling together, we will all get to see all 151 Pokémon together." Max blushed._

_Nate chuckles._

"_Rember that promise you and me made?" Nate said._

"_How can I forget our promise?" Max said._

_When Max and Nate where young they promised eachother that they will battle eachother after they've both received their starter Pokémon._

"_So when do you wanna do it?" Max continued._

"_How about we have our battle in Viridian in three days." Nate said._

"_Okay." Max said._

"_But, Nate. There is something I need to tell you." Max said._

_Max gets on one knee and grabs Nate's left hand._

"_Ever since the first time I saw you, I knew I was in love with you." Max said._

_Max gets up and presses his lips against Nate. Nate let's go and pushes Max, Nate looks at Max with a disgusted look on his face and runs away._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"So You're meeting up with your friends in Viridian City?" Professor Oak said.

"Yes, yes I am."

"How would you like to pick up a large package for me?" Professor Oak asked.

"A package, what's in the package?" Max asked. You could see the cirousity in Max's sparking yellow eyes.

'"The package has the Dragoninite." Professor Oak said.

"Cool! So the package has a Dragonite in it?!" Max said.

Professor Oak begins to laugh. "No. The Dragoninite is a tool that allows a Dragonite to Mega Evolve." Professor Oak corrected.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is being split into two parts, whenever theirs a flashback I will not describe what the characters look like until they appear physical. There will be a boat load of changes in the Kanto Storyline, so don't worry. What will happen when Max arrives on route 1. Do you guys like this or Pokemon Seasons Greetings so far?


	5. Chapter 1 (Part 2)

"Mega Evolution?" Max asked. Max had never heard of Mega Evolution before. "Two years ago,, a Pokemon trainer and his Gengar found two mysterious stones. The stones reacted to Gengar's heart, mind and soul and it evolved." Professor Oak explained.

Max's shiny yellow eyes glow bright over the excitement of Mega Evolution.

"What happened after that?" Max asked.

"Nothing."

"Can all Pokemon mega evolve?" Max asked.

"Just a few." Professor Oak said smiling.

"After you get the package can you please can you please give me a call?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes I will sir." Max said. Max bowed showing the Professor respect.

"Goodbye Professor." Max said. Max turned around and began to run, he kept running and running throughout the small town of Pallet. While running, Max has several thoughts running through his head. "Will I ever catch of these Pokemon that can Mega Evolve?", "Will I win my first Pokemon battle?", "Will Nate ever talk to me agian?"

After about five minutes of running throughout his hometown, thinking about the future and ignoring the people who were saying "hi" to him. Max had finally arrive on route 1. Route 1 looked nice and beautiful due to it being the springtime. The leaveson the trees were a very high color of green and the grass was a nice shade of lime that was nicley cut short, but was wet from the morning dew. In the middle of the route was a road, the dirt was a timid light brown color that went in a straight path.

Route 1 was so short that you could see the outskirts of Virdian City. Max continued to run through the short and simple route 1.

"I'm on the road to Virdian City." Max sanged. As Max was running he tripped over a short and small grayish, silver rock.

"Hey you!" someone yelled.

The voice sounded like an innocent ten-year old kid.

"Huh?" Max said.

Max got up and he saw a 3'4 kid with a black afro. On the back of him was a Pikachu backpack. The kid had innocent emerald-green eyes and chocolate-brown skin. He was wearing light brown cargo shorts and a blue v-neck shirt with a light blue cap on the top of his black afro.

"Who are you?" Max asked.

The kid puts his left hand near his heart.

"My name is Youngster Joey and I want to challenge you to a Pokemon battle."

Max sweatdropped. Max has never been in a Pokemon battle before. He has only dreamt of being in a Pokemon battle.

"What if I lose?" Max thought to himself. "No I won't lose." Max brushed off all those negative thoughts running through his head and finally decied to respond, ""Okay, I'll battle you."

Joey grabbed a Pokeball from his waist. Joey taps the center button and the capsule grows to its orginal size and he throws it into the air. In a white flash Rattata is released. Rattata leaps onto the dirt covered road.

Max slips off his Gastly backpack and sets it on the ground. Max zips open the backpack and begins to look for his Bulbasaur's Pokeball.

Two hours later...

Rattata and Joey where sitting on a rock nearby waiting for Max to get his Pokeball. Max notices the red capsule in the bottom of the backpack and he grabs it. "Found it."

"Good let's start." Joey said.

"Rat! Rat!" The purple rat Pokemon cried.

Max grabs a handful of Pokeballs and puts them into his pockets so he won't forget them. Max grabs Bulbasaur's Pokeball and taps the center of it, causing the Pokeball to grow to it''s orginal astate. Max tosses the Pokeball into the air and in a white flash Bulbasaur is released. "Bulb! Bulb!" Bulbasaur cried. Bulbasaur landed onto the ground.'

Mx reaches nto his pocket and grabs another Pokeball. Once agian he taps the center and it grows to its orginal size. "Pokeball, catch Rattata." Max ordered

Max tosses the Pokeball and it hits Rattata's head. The Pokeball lands on the ground and it rolls down the path.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"Don't be a thief." Joey snapped.

Joey was firious at Max for trying to catch his Pokemon. "Rattata is my Pokemon."

"Rattata!" Rattata cried.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur said, shruging its little green legs.

'You can't catch another trainers Pokemon." Joey said.

With embarrassment, Max sweatdropped.

"Let's get back to our battle and act like none of this ever happened." Joey said.

"Agreed." Max agreed.

"I'll let you have the first move." Max said.

"Okay." Joey agreed.

"Rattata, use Tackle." Joey ordered. Rattata dashes, running very fast.

"Bulbasaur, use Growl." Bulbasaur sweatdrops at Max silly command.

"Come on Bulbasaur use Growl." Max said.

Bulbasaur turns its little green head around to look at its trainer.

"Growl, Bulbasaur come on." Max said.

"Bulba! Bulba!" Bulbasaur said with disappointment and turns around.

Rattata continues with its running and jumps into the air.

"BULBASAUR!" Bulbasaur growled. But the growl had no effect on Rattata. Rattata tackles Bulbasaur. The tackle sends Bulbasaur flying and hitting a nearby rock. Bulbasaur's eyes turn into x's.

"I won!" Max said.

Joey sweatdrops and so does his Rattata. Max grabs Bulbasaur's Pokeball from his pocket and Bulbasaur is returned to it's Pokeball in a red aurora.'Max puts the Pokeball back into his pocket. Max zips up his backpack and puts it back onto his shoulders.

"Great battle." Max said.

Max runs off. Joey and Rattata turn around to look at Max.

"I won my first Pokemon battle, I'm on my way to becoming a Pokemon master." Max thought to himself. Max contuned to run and run and he finally reached Virdian City.

**Max's Team:** Bulbasaur


	6. Chapter 2

A 5'4 italian woman with long black hair was in her kitchen cooking breakfast. She was wearing a long white dress and pink houseshoes.

"Ugh, that boy needs to wake up. He's running his dad's name. Skulls come here." The woman said.

A guy About 6'02", with long, spiky white hair and bright red eyes, as deep as blood. Walked into the kitchen. His skin is thinner and paler than normal skin, sometimes making him look as though he's a walking skeleton.

He was wearing a black jumpsuit with white gloves and white shoes. In the center of the jumpsuit was a Red 'R'

"Yes, Sir Giovanni's wife." Skull said.

Skulls exited the kitchen and went up to the boy's room. Skulls tightens up his fist and he punches the young boy in the face.

"AHHH!" The boy screamed.

The boy fell onto the floor. The boy was a light skinned Mexican who was about 5'4. He had spikey jet black hair and brown eyes. He had a gold neckless around his neck. He was wearing a one piece Pikachu pajama set.

"I told you stop waking me up like that." the boy said.

"Luke, if you're going to be the future leader of team rocket you have to do you're training like a responsible young man." Skulls said.

Luke gets up and yawns.

"I hate this shit." Luke said.

"I'm going back downstairs. If you're not up in ten minutes I'm going to whoop you're ass." Skulls said.

Skulls left and went back downstairs.

"At least I don't have a scar on my eye." Luke said.

Luke walks over to his dresser and notices his rectangular shaped alarm clock that he made himself. Luke loved science and enjoyed creating his own inventions.

"I wonder why you didn't set off."Luke said.

Luke touches the alarm clock and is shocked by lightning. Luke falls to the ground.

_**-VIRDIAN CITY-**_

Max had finally arrived in Virdian City. Virdian City was a very quiet city, but it may have been quite do to the fact that it's 11:14 AM. Virdian's City's building were made out of a nice Virdian color. There were many buildings in the large city. As Max was walking on the gray concrete sidewalk, he twisted and turned his head to see were the nearest post-office was. He turned his head and he noticed the very few cars driving along.

"I wonder were the post office is." Max said to himself, hoping that someone would hear him.

"Are you looking for the post office?" a low deep and dark voice said.

The voice was so deep, dark and sounded sinister. It sounded masculine, like a psycho locked up in a mental institution. Max turns around and scops the man. He was 6'02" with a purple fedora and a purple trench coat. His trentch coat went all the way down to his feet. The trench coat was so long that you couldn't even see what type of shoes he was wearing.

"Yes, do you know where it is?" '

The man nods his head, 'yes'.

"Go to the Pokemart, it's a rectangle sized building with a blood roof and a white Pokeball located in the center. "

Thanks, I'm finally going yo see a mega Pokemon." Max said.

"So he knows about Mega Pokemon." the Man thoughts to himself.

"See you later." Max waves goodbye and turns around. Max runs, leaving the man standing there cirouis about how he knew about Mega Pokemon. After two hours of looking around for the Pokemart, max finally found it. The Building was exactly like how the man described it. Max walks into the building. The inside of the building was just like a grocery store, but instead of human food it was filled with items for Pokemon. Potions, Antidotes, Hyper Potions etc.. Max spent twenty-five minuites shopping around stocking up on items for him and his Pokemon.

He bought twenty-five Pokeballs, three great balls, five potions, two antidots, three paralyze heals and four ultra balls. After he was done shopping he went to the cashier to go check out.

"Have a good day and thank you for shopping at the Virdian City Pokemart." the clerk said. The clerk was a 5'6" girl with long green hair. Her skin was as pale as chalk. She had crimson red eyes and was wearing a white t-shirt that said "Pokemart" in the center. The t-shirt was the girls work uniform.

"Do you know were the post office is?" Max asked.

"Yes, it's right here. How may I be of an assistants?" clerk asked.

"I would like to pick up a package for Professor Oak."

"Are you Max Shrineman?"

"Yes, yes I am." [1]

"I'll be right back." The woman said. The woman went to the storage room which was located in the back of thePokemart. The storege room is where they supplied items from shipping. Two minutes later as Max was on his phone checking his Pokebook page [2] the woman had returned with a large brown package in her hand. She sat the package on the counter and Max puts his phone away.

"Thank you." He thanked.

"You're welcome. Come back anytime."

Max with the Packagge in his hand exit the Pokemart. About the three minutes later Max decided to rest up at the Pokémon center and let Professor Oak know that he had received the package. The Pokemon center was a rest stop where trainers go to heal up there Pokémon, make new friends, trade or even battle inside of the Pokémon center. Pokemon centers where normally ran by nurses or doctors. After healing up Max went to go use the video phone, the Video phone was lime green with a flat screen monitor. There was a blue camera in the center. On the bottom was a large keyboard. Like a telephone or a cell phone the video phone allowed a person to talk to someone. But instead of only hearing a voice on the other end of the phone, you would be able to see the person you're talking to physicaly. Max pressed someone keys on the keyboard and professor Oak appeared on the flat screen monitor.

In the background where someone books neatly stacked on a wooden brown bookshelf.

"Max!" Professor Oak greeted. He had a wide smile on his old face.

"Professor!"

"Did you manage to pick up the package for me?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes, it's right here in my backpack."

''Good and thank you." Professor Oak thanked. With a sound of glee and gratitued in his voice. The Professor was happy that someone would go out there way to pick up a package for him.

"So how long is it until you're big battle with Nate?" The Professor asked.

"Our big battle is in two days." Max responded.

"Are you ready for it?"

Max nods his head and the Professor agreed with him by nodding his head back.

"But. If you want to practice before the big gym battle, maybe you should go challenge Hunter at the Virdian City gym." Professor Oak suggested.

"What is a gym leader?" Max asked.

Max has never heard of a gym leader before. Professor Oak falls hard onto the ground at ridicoulous comment.

"Uh...Professor?"

Professor Oak gets back up. Professor Oak begins to scratch his head with his left hand.

''You do know that in order to go Indigo Leauge, you must collect all eight gym badges from the Kanto region right?" Professor Oak asked. Not sure why the trainer was even on a journey if he didn't know what he was doing.

"What is the Kanto Region?"

Professor Oak sweatdrops. "The Kanto Region is where you live and were you're currently at."

"Oh yeah, that's right." He remembered.

"Well I gotta go." Max hung up the phone and he leaves the Pokemon center to go find Hunter's gym. Max looked everywhere throughout Virdian City yo go find Hunter's gym.

He finally saw a tall white tower building. It had a Pokeball sign in the center and below it it said "Gym." But in front of the doors was note that said, "Won't be back got a while, I'm getting married at the church. After reading that note Max flew off to the Virdian City Church. After about three minuites of asking around he finally found the location of the church. The church was a large brown building with windows shaped in the form of Jesues Christ. Max touches the black handles and opened up the door.

Max walks up to the brown covered doors. He opens them up and walks in. Max notices that there was a wedding going on.

"Hunter Blakesfield, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Max demanded. Everyone in the church turned around to look at Max.

"How dare you interupt a wedding between starcross loves." A woman said. She was a 5'4" light skinded women with long white hair, She was wearing a flower pattern dress with a gold chain neckless around her neck.

"He's a gym leader and I want to have a gym battle." Max said. '

The lady bends down and grabs one her cheap heels. Shee throws it at Max.

"Huh!" a guy said.

"Whoah." a girl said.

The guy and the walk down the steps and run over to Max. Eachone of them grabs one of Max's arms and they drag him out of the church. The hits a nearby oak tree. The guy and the girl continue to drag Max until they reach a nearby Battle Park.

The battle park had a battlefield in the center. The park had nice virdian color trees with bright green leaves. The park was filled with tons of Pokemon. A group of Rattata were playing tag. While a group of Pidgey where flying above Max, the guy and the girl.

The guy and the girl let go of Max.

"Why did you drag me like that?" Max asked. Max was sweating and breathing heavily from all that running.

"Sorry for dragging you, but we just wanted out of that hell hole." the girl explained.

"No it's fine." Max said, continuing to breathe heavily.

""But aren't you guys a little too young to be getting married?" Max asked.

The guy and the girl laughed.

"What's so funny?" Max asked.

"If you're in love you're never to young to get married." the guy said.

"And I'm in love with Hunter." the girl saifd.

"And I'm in love with Jenifer." Hunter said.

Hunter and Jenifer give eachother a quick kizss on the lips. Hunter was a 5'4 cacusian with short spikey blonde hair and blakc eyes. Hunter was wearing a black tuxedo and a red bow tie clipped in the center. He also had black dress pants and black dress shoes.

Jenifer had long curly brown hair and pale white skin. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean. Jenifer was wearing a long white dress and white 2" heels.

"If you two are so in love how come you guys rushed out of their so fast?" Max asked. Hunter and Jenifer had been together since they where five years old. They have never broke up after all these years after being together.

"Our pearents hated the way we planned our wedding, so they took it over." Hunter explained.

"So when you came, we were filled with so much joey and we decided to leave." He continued.

"Oh okay." Max said. Max didn't understand a thing either of them were talking about.

"Let us introduce ourself. My name is Hunter and this loveley girl over here is my long time girlfriend and my fiance Jenifer."

"Nice to meet you." Jenifer greeted.

"My name is Max Shrineman and I'm from Pallet Town and my goal is to become a Pokemon master." Max announced.

"Nice to meet you Max." Hunter said.

"Hey, how would you like to have our gym battle right now?" Max asked.

Hunter reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Pokeball. Hunter taps the center button and the Pokeball returns to its orginal size.

"Okay, let's battle. I want to use this Pokemon I recently caught." Hunter said.

"Right."

Hunter and Max are on opposite sides of the battlefield. Hunter is on the right and Max is on the left. Jenifer was in the center of the battlefield. She was the referee.

"I choose you!" Hunter shouted.

Hunter throws the Pokeball into the air and in a white flash Meowth is released.

Max reaches into his pocket and grabs a Pokeball. He taps the center and throws it into the air. In a white flash Bulbasaur is released.

"GYMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jenifer yelled.

GYM LEADER HUNTER VS. POKEMON TRAINER MAX!

"Bulbasaur, use Growl!" Max ordered.

Bulbasaur shrugs its little green legs.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur growled.

The growl attack had no effect on Meowth.

"Meow! Meow!" Meowth cried.

"It had no effect." Max said.

"Why would you use such a useless attack." Hunter shrugged.

"I was trying to lower your defense." Max responded.

Hunter laughs at Max's comment.

"Growl is a useless attack. Right Meowth?" Hunter asked.

"Meow! Meow!" Meowth cried.

"Max sucks." a voice said.

Max turns his head and sees seven familiar faces.

"Airel!" Ariel was 5'4 and had creamy white hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing a red and green pointy jester hat He was wearing a red tuxedo and black dress shoes. Around the collar of his tuxedo was a black tie. Ariel was an openly gay and flamboyant. He didnt;t care what anyone said, and actually had an obvious crush on Max. Max and Ariel have been friends since they where five years old. He had a pink purse around his shoulder.

"Mike!"

Micheal had ruffle black hair, brown eyes, light skin and is 5'6" He was wearing a white t-shirt with a dark blue jacket with grey pants. He was wearing a jade cross neckless around his neck and was wearing green backpack.

"Noaise!"

Noaise was good-looking with pink dyed hair. She was wearing denim shorts and an orange t-shirt, she also had a bracelet around her right arm. The bracelet which will hold 16 charms (for each type of Pokemon) but only has the normal charm.

"Vince!"

Vince was a tall guy around 6' 8", with medium length black hair and deep green eyes appeared, He was wearing an emerald-green hat and t-shirt with jeans and black sneakers. He was also wearing rectangular glasses and a gold necklace round his neck with a Pokeball at the end of it.

"Tara!"

Tara was a Blonde haired girl with a green streak through it. Her hair was messy and long. She had gold eyes and ears shaped like a cat. Her skin was peach white and was wearing a long pink dress with pink flip flops. She was 5'7"

"and Nate" max SAID ANGERly.

Max and Nate glare at eachother. Nate was about 5'5" tall, with messy brown hair that sticks up on the side annoyingly, and bright brown eyes that have a strange warmth to them. He was Caucasian, with a very deep tan. Brilliant smile. Has a scar across his right eye, making him blind in that eye. Also has a large scar on his back and right arm. Apparently some girls think he's 'hot'. He, honestly, is disgusted with his physical and mental appearance.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...!**_


	7. Chapter 3 (Part 1)

Luke was inside the Saffron City FIghting Dojo for his daily working. Skulls and his mom, were watching Luke in his morning workout. On Luke's hand were bright red boxing gloves, in which he was using to fight against the dojo owner's Hitmonchan.

"Ahh!" Luke screamed.

Hitmonchan's fist glows white and the punching Pokemon punches Luke in the faces.

"Come on Luke, stop being a pussy." Luke's mom said, with an encouraging tone in her voice.'

"I don't want to do this! I don't to do this! I don't want to do this!" Luke protested.

But his mom shrugged it off. Hitmonchan continues to punch Luke in the face again and again.

"Luke, you're going to be the leader of team rocket someday, so you're going to have to fight like a man!" Luke's mom said.

Hitmonchan punches Luke again and it sends Luke flying into a wall nearby.

"I HATE THIS SHIT!" Luke screamed.

* * *

Max blows a kiss to Luke, Luke catches it. Ariel is angry at this , Micheal folds his arms, Vince looks into a mirror, Jenifer and Hunter make out, Noiase looks at her bracelet as Phoebe and Tara squeal Cianna puts up the middle finger, Lilith sighs and Eevee jumps on Jared's shoulder.

_**Chapter 3 - "Rival Battle! Bulbasaur and Charmander Appear!"**_

* * *

The sun was getting ready to set as the two rivals, but former best friends, Nate and Max continued to glare at eachother. The look in their eyes made it seem like the two of them were enemies. But just yesterday, the two of them were best friends. Nate and Max have been friends for many years.

"I see hanging out with Ariel has turned you into a faggot." Nate chuckled. The frown on his face turned into a big grin.

"Hey!" Ariel shouted. Ariel, like other homosexuals, hates it when people call him that word.

Nate folds his arms. "I mean, you are gay right?" Nate sarcastically asked.

"So what if I'm gay. I'm still a human and you have no reason to use that word." Ariel said.

"Ariel, you know that I'm a bit of a jokester." Nate chuckled.

"What happen to you Nate? You use to be a nice and kind guy." Tara said.

Nate turns around and his right eye begins to water up. A teardrop falls off the corner of his eye.

"My best friend of four years kissed me yesterday. It's like I don't even know you anymore." Nate turns back around in a 180 degree angle.

Max didn't know what to say. What would he say? If you were a straight guy, how would you react if a gay guy kissed you? Would you run away in terror or would you just not care?

"Vince, who do you think would win?" Noaise turned to ask her older brother, Vince.

"To be honest, I think Nate would win." Vince replied.

Even though Vince and Max were friends, Vince knew that Max wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Noaiseswings out her right hand and she strikes Vince across the face.

"Why in the hell would you do that for?" Vince asked.

Noaise shrugs.

"I just felt like doing that." She responded.

Vince rubs his check and begins to redundantly shed tears.

* * *

Back in Pallet Town, Phoebe Akari wanted to begin her Pokémon Journey, so she went to Professor Oak's labatory to get a starter Pokémon, and to receive her Pokedex. Phoebe had long messy brown hair that was tied up in aponytail. Mossy brown eyes with long black eyeslashes, below her eyes were a few freckles, but she wasn't a ginger. She was wearing ripped blue jean booty shorts and a white tank top. Around her shoulders was a green messenger bag. Phoebe was 5'4" Caucasian.

Phoebe was very nerdy girl, but she didn't care what anybody said about her. When Phoebe was in school, she would always get straight A's. The kids in school use to make fun of her for being so smart, but she would always beat them up.

Phoebe walked into Professor Oak's office.

"Professor Oak, I'm here to get my starter Pokémon." Phoebe yelled.

Professor Oak gets up out of his chair and walks toward the teenage girl.

"Well, hello Phoebe."

"Sayonara, Professor Oak."

Professor Oak reaches into his pocket and grabs three Pokeballs. They turn to their original size when the Professor taps the center and he throws them into the air. In a white flash, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtleappear. The three of them jump onto the ground.

"Here in Kanto, trainers are allowed to choose between Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle." Professor Oak announced to the girl who was getting ready to choose her starter Pokémon.

Phoebe looks at Charmander's innocent, but sweet red eyes. When Phoebe, saw Charmander she saw a connection. She knew who she wanted to choose….it was Charmander.

Phoebe turns around to look at the Professor. "Professor Oak, I made my decision."

"What is it?" the Professor asked.

"I would like to choose Charmander."

"Char! Char!" Charmander cried.

Phoebe opens up her arms and Charmander jumps into the air. Phoebe catches Charmander and wraps her arms around Charmander.

"Char! Char!" Charmander said.

Professor Oak reaches into his pocket and pulls out six Pokeballs and a Pokedex.

"Here is you're Pokedex and Pokeballs. The Pokedex is a tool that allows you to record data on the 150 different Pokémon here in the Kanto Region." Professor Oak said.

"Thanks, Professor Oak!"

Phoebe said with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Back in Viridian City, Nate and Max continued to glare at eachother as the sun was getting ready to set. It was 8:47pm in May.

"Let's have our Pokémon battle now!" Nate asked.

"Okay." Max agreed.

Nate grabbed a Pokeball from his waist and tapped the middle and it turned to its original size. "Charmander, I chose you!" Nate said. Nate threw it into the air and Charmander was released in a white flash.

"Char!" Charmander cried.

Max did the exact same as Nate but instead of releasing Charmander, he released Bulbasaur.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur cried.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Michael screamed at the top of his lungs.

MAX VS. NATE

"Since you're the faggot, you'll make the first move." Nate said, insulting Max.

"Okay…."

"OH MY GOSH…." Jenifer said, interrupting Nate.

Jenifer runs up to Bulbasaur and Charmander and she wraps her arms around them. Her eyes turn into hearts.

"YOU TWO ARE SO FUCKING CUTE….I LOVE YOU TWO! I LOVE YOU TWO! I LOVE YOU TWO!" Jenifer said, the two Pokémon.

Everyone sweatdrops.

Charmander opens its mouth, while Bulbasaur releases two vines from it's bulb. Charmander spits out fourfireballs and they hit Jenifer burning her face. While the two vines slap Jenifer.

Jenifer falls onto the ground and her eyes become swirly.

"Jenifer!" Hunter said.

Hunter runs up to his bride to be and grabs her.

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, I'm fine babe." Jenifer replied.

Hunter and Jenifer both open up their mouth and they lean in closer. The two of the insert their tongues insideeachothers mouths and their tongues begin to wrestle with eachother. Hunter, with Jenifer in his arms, walks back over to the group.

"Now let's finish our battle." Max said.

"Right." Nate agreed.

* * *

Phoebe who just begun her Pokemon journey was now on Route 1. She was ready to begin her PokemonJourney. Her confident was as wide as the sun, Phoebe was ready to take on route 1. Route 1 was a simple and small trail that connected the large city of Virdian to the small town of Pallet. Route 1 wasn't much to see. Small Pidgey's and Sperows' flattered through the air, hopping from branch to branch above Pheobe's head as she stared at them in wonder, she never ben further than her home town. Ratatta and Raticate chased eachotherthrough the tall grass, one scurrying away from Pheobe as the purple rat pokemon's parter wound its way into the thick undergrowth of the neighboring trees. Pheobe grinned at the duo, and took a deep breath in. The sweet aroma of spring flowers filled her lungs, and a warm spring breeze wrapped itself around her, like the loving embrace of a mother.

In this moment, so filled with silence, and peace, Pheobe could feel her journey truly beginning. Nothing could stop her now.

"Pheobe!"" a girl said.

Phoebe turns her head to the right and sees Jared. Jared was 3'4 and had spikey brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. His skin was a nice peach pale. He was wearing a A blue t-shirt with an eevee on the front, blue jeans, and black converses. Jared ran up to Pheobe. Jared was Tara's younger brother.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked her friend.

* * *

A/N: Chapter is being split into two parts. How would you grade it? A, B, C, D or F?


	8. Chapter 3 (Part 2)

"I'm looking for my sister." Jared said.  
Phoebe gets down on her knees and she smiles at the young boy.  
"I'm sorry, Jarred, but your brother is in Virdian City." Phoebe announced.  
Phoebe looks into the young six-year-old boy's innocent sky blue eyes and can she can see the love that the young boy has for his sister.  
"You can come along with me." Phoebe said, giving in.  
Jared smiles. "Thank-you! Thank-you! Pheobe san!"  
"No problem kid." Phoebe said.

* * *

Back in Saffron City, after Luke was done with his training he went back to his house. Luke was tired of training and was ready to go out on his own adventure. He decided that he would begin his very own Pokemon journey. He dind't care what his mother or father would say, he was bored at home wanted to travel. He wanted to travel across the Kanto region and meet him...  
Since Luke was kid he has had dreams about a boy...and that boy was Max Shrineman. When Max first had the dream when he was six, he told Giovanni about this dream and Giovanni took him to a shrink, but the shrink told Giovanni that his son might be homosexual and Giovanni was firous. Giovanni didn't want a homosexual for a son so Giovanni asked the doctor what he could do.  
The shrink told Giovanni that he could have Luke go through therapy to cure his homosexual and Giovanni agreed. After the visit with the shrink Giovanni took Luke to his therapist and Luke has been in therapy ever since.  
But the therapy hasn't helped...Luke still has these dreams about Max and is tired of the dreams, he wants to experience the things he's experience in the dreams in life. Luke knew he was gay but he has to keep it a secret from his father.  
Max put on a white sleeveless t-shirt. He also had on blue jean shorts and gray cameo boots. He then grabbed his blue one strapped backpack off his bed and put it around his right shoulder. Max walks over to his window and opens it.  
Skulls walks into the room.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Skulls said.  
"I'm going to Professor Oak's Labatory to go and get me a starter Pokemon." Luke explained.  
Luke jumps out of the window and lands in thee back of the backyard. Luke begins to run with a happy smile on his face...he was excited to be free and had no regrets of leaving.

* * *

Back in Virdian City, Nate and Max where on opposites sides of the battle field preparing for their battle. Charmander enlarged the flames on its tail showing that it was ready to battle. While, Bulbasaur stood there.  
"The suspense is killing me, hurry up and battle already." An impatient Ariel said.  
Max and Nate nod their heads in agreement.  
"Bulbasaur, use Growl." Max ordered.  
Bulbasaur sweatdrops.  
"Why would he use growl?" Micheal asked.  
Bulbasaur opens up its mouth and growls. Charmander shrugs its little red arms, open up its mouth and laughs.  
"Wow you're pathetic, using a move like growl is such a noobie move." Nate said.  
Max balls up his fist. Max was heartbroken his crush was calling him weak and he didn't know what to say...he was speechless. Nate really has change, after years of being friends, Max finally realized that Nate was jerk and that he will never be interested in him.  
"You suck...you know what that actually fits since you're a faggot." Nate said.  
Max's friends all had disappointed looks on their faces.  
"Nate." Tara said.  
"Come on Max beat his ass." Hunter said.  
Even thought Hunter and Max met each other twenty five minutes ago.. Hunter considered Max a friend.  
"Big brother, do you think Max will win this?" Noaise asked. '  
"I don't think he will." Vince responded.  
Mike crosses his arms. "Give Max some credit." He said, defending his friend.  
"Yeah, Max is a new trainer so shut the hell up and let's finish watching this battle." Tara said, blushing, as she defended Max. Tara has always had feelings for Max. Her dream came true when they finally went on their first date when they where kids, but Max came out of the closet and that ruined everything. She still hopes that she can one day become his boyfriend.  
"Charmander, use Flamethrower." Nate ordered.  
"Char!" The fire lizard said.  
Charmander opens its mouth and releases a stream of red-orange fire.  
"Bulbabsaur, jump into the attack." Max ordered.  
Bulbasaur looks back at its trainer and sweatdrops.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur cried, worried.

"Bulbasaur, if you jump into the flamethrower your defense will get stronger." Max said.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur cried.

Bulbasaur jumps into the flame. Bulbasaur's body is burned and it falls hard onto the ground, the leaf Pokemon's eye's become swirly.  
"Why would he do something so stupid." Mike said.  
"I don't know..." Tara wondered.  
"I won! I won!" Max said. But Max didn't know that in truth, he lost. Max grabs Bulbasaur's Pokeball to recall it. Nate does the same thing.  
"You do know that I won, right?" Nate said.  
"What do you mean? I won. Bulbasaur's eyes were swirly." Max said.  
"When a Pokemon's eyes turn swirly or into x's that means that they lost the battle." Nate explained.  
"What?" Max said, with sadness in his voice.  
"Dhurr. Next time we battle, train. Okay." Nate said.  
Nate turns around, laughs and walks away slowly. Airel, Noaise, Mike, Hunter, Jenifer, Tara and Vince run over to their friend who just lost a Pokemon battle.  
"Big sis'" a kid yelled.  
Everyone turns to look at Jared who was running down the stairs with Phoebe.  
"What are you doing here?" Tara asked.  
"I was looking all over the town for you." Nate explained.  
"What did mom and dad say?" She asked.  
"I haven't told them anything." Jared said.  
"Ugh." Tara shrugged.

* * *

After a few laughs, Vince asked Max if he's registered for the Kanto league and told Max "No." So the gang went to the Pokemon center so Vince, Mike, Phoebe and Max could register for the Kanto league. When they arrived at the Pokemon center and registered for the league, Jenifer and Hunter asked if they can travel with them and they said "Yes." so they told the gang to wait there at the Pokemon center so they could say goodbye to their families, Tara and Jared, Vince and Noaise, Airel, Pheobe and Mike decided to use the phone's nearby so they could say goodbye to their families.  
Max waited in the front of the Pokemon center for his friends, when the person in the trench coat walked up to him.  
"Hi!" Max greeted.  
"Hello."  
"Thanks for telling me were the post office was." Max said.  
"No problem." The person in the trench coat responded.  
"May I ask what your name is?" Max asked. The person in the trench coat removes their hat. The person in the trench coat was really a girl. She was brown skinned and had beautiful chocolate eyes and her dark coal hair was in curls.  
"My name is Cianna." The girl said.  
"My name is Max."  
"I want to learn more about Mega Evolution." Cianna said.  
"You do?" Max asked.  
"Yeah, that's why I was wondering if I can travel with you?" Cianna asked.  
"Sure! The more the merrier." Max said with glee.  
"Good...and when I learn more about mega evolution I can tell Giovanni about it all." Cianna thought to herself, grinning.  
Hunter and Jenifer walked into the Pokemon center with someone else. The girl had long dirty brown hair that went all the way down to her butt. She had nice green eyes and was about 4'5. She was wearing a long pink dress and pink flip flops. It was Jenifer's cousin's Lilith.  
Max turns around and notices Jenifer, Hunter and Lilith, Max and Cianna run up to them.  
"Hi!" Max said.  
"Hi" Hunter said.  
"Who is that?" Max asked.  
"This is my cousin Lilith." Jenifer explained.  
"Who is that?" Hunter asked.  
"This is Cianna." Max greeted.  
"Nice to meet you." Cianna and Lilith said at the sametime.

* * *

After explaning how Max met Cianna, Hunter and Jenifer told Max why Lilith was forced to travel with them. Since they didn't get married, Hunter and Jenifer now are put on punishment and have to babysit Jenifer's younger cousin. So after saying their goodbyes, the gang decied to leave and head to Virdian Forrest.  
Virdian Forrest was a very small forest. It may have been a very small forest but the trees in the forest were very large. The trees in the forest where filled with slimy green moss and bug Pokemon. The group walked along a sandy brown road.  
"I'm scared of forest." Jared said.  
"Hold my hand. I'll protect you." Tara said.  
Jared holds Tara's left arm.  
Max turns his head and he sees a Caterpie sleep on a nearby branch.  
"Whose that Pokemon?" Max asked.  
"It's a Caterpie." Vince explained.  
"I'm going to catch it." Max said.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUIED...!**_

* * *

After several hours of walking, Luke had finally arrived at Professor's Oak labatory.  
"I'm finally here." Luke said.  
Luke grabs the doorhandle and opens the door.  
"Professor Oak, I'm here." Luke yelled.  
Professor Oak turns around and notices the young trainer and walks up to him.  
"I suppose that you're here to get a starter Pokemon?" Professor Oak asked.  
"Yes, I am and I already know who." Nate said.

* * *

**Question 1:** What do you guys think of Lax (Luke/Max)?

**Question 2:** Who should Luke get?

**Question 3:** What is Cianna's plan?

**Question 4:** When will Luke meet up with the gang?

**Question 5:** How did Luke get from Saffron to Pallet so Far?

**Question 6:** Will Max catch Caterpie?

Please answer the questions and how would you grade the chapter A, B, C, D or F?


End file.
